Safety seats for children are commonly provided in vehicles. A typical safety seat for a child has a crotch belt to which is attached a buckle that receives either a single tongue or a pair of tongues connected with a pair of shoulder belts. In order to retain the child securely in the seat, it is important that the tongue or tongues be fully inserted into the buckle.